In the past, there have been a number of devices such as artificial legs or prosthesis available for use by above-knee amputees. Many of these prior art devices include a lockable knee joint which is lockable in order to prevent the artificial leg from collapsing during use and thus provide a support for the person wearing the artificial leg. However, the operation of these knee locking mechanisms and the manner in which these artificial legs function is not the same as that of a normal healthy leg, nor do they closely approach the action and manner in which a normal, healthy leg and knee joint operate.